Darkness Rising
by Kiryuu's Wolf
Summary: Bella and Zara Malfoy have been best friends with James Potter, Fred and Louis Weasley since second year. Now in their fifth, dark forces are resurected. Will James be able to stop her? NextGen. JSPxOC FW2xOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Zara and Bella - J.K. Rowling does. Actually, I don't even really own them. I own the concept of them. If that makes sense...

* * *

The dark-haired woman stood haughtily in front of the Malfoy Manor, but still glanced around furtively for any sign of ministry wizards.

To her sides she held two small children, both wrapped tightly in her arms. She looked down at the children and could not stop the sad yet proud smile that crossed her lips. Her daughters had definitely inherited their parents' looks. One girl already looked exactly like her mother, the other like her father had.

The woman was heartbroken, but this had to be done for the children's own safety.

Eight years ago the seventeen-year-old Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort. For the years following the ministry had slowly hunted down all the Death Eaters that had escaped after the Battle of Hogwarts. The Malfoys were her daughters' only chance at safety. The woman most definitely would not turn them over to the Order in fear of her daughters being slaughtered because of their parentage.

No, she did not trust the 'light' for one moment. This is why she chose the Malfoys. Drawing in a deep breath, the woman strutted up the front lawn, past the white peacocks and to the front door. No matter how much she disliked doing this she would never regret it. She needed her children to be safe and they would not be should they stay with their mother. Their mother who was hunted by the ministry.

Slowly she gave her children one last kiss before pushing them towards the door. Pulling a letter out from her cloak she set it down near one of her daughters, rang the doorbell, and ran.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Bella and Zara. J.K. Rowling in all of her awesomeness does. I only own the concept of Bella and Zara.

* * *

"SCORPIUS, YOU BLOODY GIT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! SLOWLY! AND PAINFULLY!" Zara Malfoy shouted to the manor, enraged.

"BELLA!" Zara called up the darkened hallway to her twin sister, annoyed. She stomped up the hallway angrily and banged her fist furiously on her sister's black bedroom door. It had a little silver plaque on it reading _Bellatrix Nagini Malfoy_. "OPEN UP!"

There was no answer. Zara huffed, rolling her eyes, before making a split-second decision that could possibly lead to the abrupt ending of her life and opening the door, charging inside without permission.

Bellatrix Nagini Wayland was, to put it simply, according to Zara, a rebellious nerd.

Yes, that may be an oxymoron, but it was true nonetheless. The nerd part of her showed in the way her room was arranged.

The left wall was completely taken over by huge roof-height wooden bookshelves, all packed full with all types of books including magical fiction, textbooks, scientific non-fiction and even some muggle fiction, which was surprising for a Slytherin character and possibly even illegal in this house, but not for Bella, if you knew her that is. The back wall was a lovely emerald green colour, with a large clear glass window giving her a beautiful view of the Malfoy garden_. _The right wall, where the headboard of Bella's green and silver double bed resided, was also emerald green, but a large area of it was taken up by the Slytherin emerald banner with its silver serpent on it.

Bella was clearly a member of the Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was a desk behind the door with various writing objects arranged neatly upon its surface. The rest of the emerald right wall was plastered with various wizard photographs of Bella and Zara's best friends. Zara cautiously tiptoed across the white carpet to stand in front of these photographs.

She let her fingers trail across the surface of the photographs. In one of the older ones she recognised the Malfoy family at one Christmas gathering. Zara moved her finger to the next photograph. It was of Bella and her and Zara's best friends at Hogwarts: James Potter and Fred and Louis Weasley.

James Potter, the son of Harry Potter, the man who had defeated Lord Voldemort, was a handsome young man of sixteen as of three days ago, Zara recalled. His jet-black black hair was always unruly, ruffled like he had just gotten off his broomstick. Zara had seen him ruffling it with his hand to create just that affect, the bloody prat. He had cunning brown eyes that were crinkled in a smile as he waved up at Zara, his arm around her sister's shoulders.

Bella was beautiful. Elegant, proud, and beautiful. Bella had this gorgeous ebony hair that rippled down to her waist in tangled curls. Natural almost green highlights shone in the sunlight. Her skin was a creamy ivory, unmarked by blemishes or freckles, of which Zara possessed many. And her eyes! Her eyes were naturally dark, heavy-lidded and perfect. She had the longest eyelashes Zara had ever seen, and they were really dark and thick. The irises themselves were a haunting deep emerald colour, just like Salazar Slytherin's had been apparently. Yet they held coldness, a proud arrogance in them constantly. She was beautiful. And in this photograph she was smiling, laughing, one hand around James' waist and the other around Louis'.

Louis Weasley had that same slightly dreamy smile on his goofy face as he always did. His silvery-blonde hair flopped over his eyes, the rest of the shoulder-length locks pulled into a ponytail, much like his father Bill Weasley's. He was always thinking about magical mushrooms or something, the hippie.

His arm was draped over Fred's shoulders, Fred with the red Weasley hair that was spiked up in all directions. He was grinning mischievously, and Zara could tell that the photograph was taken right after Fred had done something he shouldn't have. Fred was a troublemaker. Zara grinned. Fred was her best friend out of all her and Bella's friends.

The rest of the photographs were also of Bella and her friends, with Zara in a few shots, all grinning up at her from various places around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Zara let her fingers trail down the wall, finally coming to rest at her sides. Then she tiptoed back across the white carpet, closing the door softly behind her. Bella was obviously elsewhere. She clumped down the hallway again, barging into the kitchen.

Fortunately, this was where Bella was. She was sitting back in a chair, one long-fingered hand splayed on her open book, the other curled around her mug of steaming chai latte. Her tangled black curls spilled over her left shoulder while her emerald eyes moved from left to right at an incredible speed as she read her book. She didn't look up when Zara entered, although Zara could tell that Bella knew that she was there. It was a Slytherin thing, Zara supposed. Her whole family was like that. Zara rolled her eyes.

"Bella, darling, could you please help me with something?" Zara fluttered her eyelashes at her twin, enraged inside. Bella read to the end of the chapter before placing her chai latte on the table and slowly placing a bookmark in her page. She looked up at Zara, cold eyes unreadable as usual.

"Maybe. Depends on what it is." Her voice was like ice, even when she was happy.

"Come into my office, Bella," Zara said breezily. And without waiting for a response Zara twirled and rushed off to her bedroom. Bella put the book down, sipping the remainder of her chai latte elegantly and placing the empty mug on the table beside her book. Then she walked imperiously out of the kitchen and down the hallway to her sister's room.

Zara's room was trashed. A complete mess. There were clothes strewn all across the red carpet, muggle clothing and robes alike, and a white, lacy brassiere hanging of a blade of the ceiling fan. The gold-coloured wall on the left side was covered in posters of the Holyhead Harpies, Zara's quidditch team, with Ginny Potter, James' mother, in the front. The back wall was all glass. This was because a few years back Zara had accidently set off one of her home-made bombs in her room, blasting the back wall off. Their mother, Astoria Malfoy, had replaced it with glass.

The right wall was also gold, though it was dominated largely by a massive Gryffindor banner, snitched from house parties, exaggerating the difference between the Gryffindor Zara and her Slytherin family. Zara's red and gold bed was unmade, and the beside table contained pictures of Fred and Louis and James.

Currently Zara herself was hiding in the corner, stomping her feet angrily. She looked towards the closed door warily, before dropping her robe to the ground. Bella stepped forward, amused. With the two sisters side by side you could tell they were twins. They were only personality opposites. Both had the same black hair and emerald eyes. Zara's black hair fell to just below her shoulders, the dark colour almost glowing in a straight ebony sheet down her back, while Bella's was tangled ripples. Her features were warm, mischievous, loving, where as Bella's were cold, proud, haughty and arrogant. Freckles dotted spastically upon Zara's nose and cheeks, and her emerald-green eyes were lowered angrily.

Bella came forward, one eyebrow raised incredulously. Zara scowled as she peeked at the damage in the corner of her eye.

"Look what he did, Bella!" Zara growled, gesturing wildly at the two majestic five foot white feathered wings spreading from her shoulder blades.

"I can see that, Zara. Is he still alive?"

"Yes, _but not for long_! Where is he?"

"In his room, I suppose. Don't kill him: I don't particularly want to deal with the fallout."

"No promises..." Zara muttered darkly as she stormed past Bella.

Zara slammed the door behind her as she disappeared into the hallway again. Bella laughed. It wasn't every day your twin sprouted wings from her back.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the concept of Bella and Zara. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

* * *

Zara stomped down the hallway past Bella's room and came to a stop in front of the next door. The plaque read _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_. Without bothering to knock she slammed open the door, making it bang into the wall.

Scorpius Malfoy didn't look up: he did the Slytherin thing again and studiously ignored her.

"SCORPIUS!" Zara yelled.

"Yes, sister dearest?" he replied mildly, flipping over a page of his quidditch catalogue as he lay sprawled out on his bed. Zara stomped over to him, snatching it out from his hands and throwing over to the corner of his room. He rolled over onto his back, scowling. He ran a hand through his white-blonde hair, rolling his grey eyes.

"I said I was sorry, okay? It was an accident."

"What kind of fifteen-year-old boy _accidentally _makes wings sprout from his sister's back?"

"An awesome one?"

Zara lifted her eyes heavenward.

"No, Scorp. One that has an older sister who may or may not have brought a present for him."

Now Scorpius was scared. He looked at a smug Zara warily.

"What did you bring, Zara?"

Zara reached into the pocket of her robes, drawing out a ball made of a variety of objects and substances, including a decoy detonator and Scamander dust.

Scorpius' mouth dropped open in horror.

"No, Zara! You know what mum and dad said last time! That they wouldn't-"

Zara dropped the bomb.

Scorpius and Zara dived for the door.

The bomb exploded.

It was _fantastic_! Bits and pieces of Scorpius' room blew up into miniscule pieces, and a huge wave of heat blew over the two teenagers. Red and orange fire bloomed in a huge ball before magically extinguishing itself. Zara had engineered this one perfectly. She didn't want the whole house to catch fire.

Just Scorpius' room.

Scorpius coughed before glaring balefully at Zara, who shrugged smugly. That was when they noticed the two pairs of black shoes; one Italian leather, the other high-heeled Prada, right in front of their faces. Zara made a quick, furtive check in both directions. Seeing no escape, her eyes travelled up the black robes to the glaring faces of Draco and Asturia Malfoy.

She smiled innocently.

* * *

**Sorry but it's a short one - I couldn't figure out how to make the chapter break...review? Please?**


End file.
